Azerty
by Blue Nagami
Summary: Ici nous vivons la vie de tous les jours de chaque couple hors du commun, avec des moments délirants, enchantés ou adorables, et une lettre de l'alphabet, pourquoi ne pas jeter un coup d'œil? /!\ Yaoi / Het' \ Yuri /!\ -Label SPPS- Updated: R comme... Quel mystérieux miroir que Hughes vient de trouver. Pourquoi celui reflète-t-il une femme ?
1. A comme - Azuma x Zancrow

**Hey! :3**

**Et voilà! Un projet que j'avais depuis longtemps en tête... Faut dire que les couples sont vraiment pas très variés au final dans ce fandom, et quand on cherche un peu, on en trouve des choses intéressantes. Alors bon, vous ne trouverez certainement que des "peu populaires" -on va dire- par ici. (Alors du NaLu... Pfff, vous me faites rire X3)**

**Sinon, l'univers de Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima (Bah oui, il a vraiment pas voulu me les laisser...)**

**Et on commence par du très très très très... pas connu!**

* * *

**A comme...**

* * *

Quand Azuma ouvrit la porte de son armoire, il n'écarquilla même pas les yeux, bien malgré le fait que ce qu'il y vit aurait dû le surprendre. En réalité, il était surpris, à l'intérieur. Mais, hey! Il était Azuma tout de même. Il n'allait quand même pas dévoiler ses émotions à tout va. Quoi qu'il en soit, il étudia un moment l'intérieur de ce meuble avant de finalement soupirer en baissant la tête.

Comme si son soupir avait été un appel, Zancrow apparut soudainement, s'accrochant à son cou derrière lui tout en regardant au-dessus de l'épaule de l'autre mage. Il pencha la tête de côté, posant silencieusement la question "du pourquoi? du comment?" alors qu'il connaissait parfaitement la raison "du pourquoi? du comment?'. Il le faisait exprès, en plus...

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'passe?"**

**"Tu sais bien ce qu'il se passe..." **Azuma lui avait répondu sans même quitter l'armoir du regard **"Qu'est-ce que cette chose fait là?"**

Le chasseur de Dieu se détacha de son compagnon de guilde pour tendre le bras dans le meuble pour en sortir un Gecko. Il sourit sarcastiquement alors qu'il lui montrait la bête qui vivait désormais entre ses vêtements.

**"C'est un Dragon que j'ai trouvé sur l'île des fées, il m'a dit un truc du genre: "Oh, Zancrow-sama! Laisse-moi devenir ton serviteur!" J'pouvais pas refuser."**

Zancrow serrait maintenant la petite bête -qui semblait s'être endormi- entre ses bras, alors qu'il son sourire s'élargissait. Azuma s'était mis à le fixer à lui, pas satisfait de la réponse obtenue.

**"Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi il se trouvait ici."**

**"Ah! Fallait bien qu'elle dorme quelque part, c'te bestiole. Et puis ce qui est à toi ****est à moi, nan? Donc, j'pouvais le laisser ici. En plus, tes vêtements sont super confortable, alors..."**

**"Pardon?"**

Mer... Il avait fallu qu'il en dise trop! Le regard d'Azuma ne semblait pas avoir changé mais cette aura meurtrière autour de lui avait laissé un frisson traverser son dos. Même le gecko au creux de ses bras s'était réveillé dû aux ondes négatives qui venaient d'apparaître.

**"Tu veux dire... que tu as essayé mes vêtements?"**

Zancrow serra plus fort l'animal contre lui alors que celui-ci geignait de peur. Mais, lui n'avait pas peur, non, la transpiration sur son front était... Il faisait vraiment chaud ici! Oui, c'était ça!

**"Tu sais ce que tu mérites?"**

Le regard du mage du purgatoire transperça littéralement le God Slayer, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de laisser un cri très peu masculin s'échapper de ses lèvres. Et, le lézard s'évanouit.

**"Je suis désolé! Tu étais tellement cool dedans, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher! En plus, ton odeur me rend dingue..."**

Un petit rire -mais bien grave, comparé à d'autres- s'éleva dans l'air. Zancrow leva ses yeux qui s'étaient embués de quelques larmes pour voir un léger sourire sur le visage d'Azuma, d'ordinaire si impassible.

**"Tu sais, je plaisantais."**

Le blond resta figé. Azuma lui avait souri. À lui. Azuma lui avait souri à lui. Son sourire était tellement cool. Ça le rendait tellement beau, plus que d'habitude. Et, c'est à lui qu'il avait offert son sourire. Zancrow rougit fortement en se jetant dans les bras de son compagnon.

**"Azuma-sama! Laisse-moi habiter dans ton armoire!"**

Le petit lézard, qui était tombé à terre, rejoignit son armoire où il se roula en boule dans le premier linge venu. Se positionnant en faisant en sorte de ne pas voir les deux humains "batifoler". Comme si ça l'intéressait.

* * *

**...Armoire**

* * *

**Hey! J'avais dis que c'était vraiment pas connu!**

**En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture et le couple... Ouai, c'était bizarre, mais on en sait pas plus que ça sur eux, donc c'est tout a fait possible ;)**

**Sinon... Vous pouvez laissez une review!**

**Et j'vous dis à la prochaine! :3**


	2. B comme - Bacchus x Cana

**Hey! :3**

**Et voilà le deuxième OS d'Azerty, cette fois-ci un Het', avec un couple que j'aime beaucoup! D'ailleurs, je me suis vraiment amusé à écrire sur eux..**

**Enfin bref... L'univers de Fairy Tail appartient encore et toujours à Hiro Mashima...**

**Et, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**B comme...**

* * *

"**Allez, donne-la moi.**"

Bacchus secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Cana s'accrocha alors à son bras comme si sa vie en dépendait, serrant celui-ci entre ses deux protubérances. Elle s'était quasiment mis à se frotter contre lui pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Pas de doute, elle devait déjà bien être soûle.

"**Laisse tomber, tu l'auras pas.**"

Ah non! Pas question qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit cette fois-ci. Il avait déjà donné de sa personne la dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation, et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de recommencer. Alors non, il ne ferait pas de bonne action aujourd'hui, même pas pour cette jolie demoiselle. Il restera aussi stoïque qu'il pouvait s'il le fallait, mais plus jamais il ne voudrait avoir affaire aux même séquelles.

Stoïque, il le resta même lorsque Cana se mit à le secouer alors qu'elle ne recevait toujours pas ce qu'elle voulait. C'était injuste, après tout, lui il pouvait en profiter quand il le voulait, mais dès que c'était elle qui demandait, ça restait toujours un "non" catégorique. Alors, autant essayer de le dissuader mais... Oh, autant essayer!

"**Je te jure que si tu ne me la donne pas tout de suite, j'arriverai à mettre la main dessus, et je te la viderai complètement. Et là, tu pourras faire la gueule!**"

Il sembla enfin réagir, alors qu'un frisson traversa son dos. Ah non, elle n'allait quand même pas oser... Si, elle oserait! Mais, il ne pouvait pas renoncer maintenant, pas maintenant qu'il était allé aussi loin. Ne pas renoncer.

"**J'te l'ai dit, t'arriveras pas l'avoir**"

Il resta de marbre même quand celle-ci poussa un gémissement de colère. La dernière fois, il avait vraiment fait tout est n'importe quoi justement pour que Cana ne fasse justement pas tout et n'importe quoi. Donc non, cette fois, il ne lui donnerait pas cette bouteille.

* * *

**Bouteille**

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, j'espère que vous avez appréciez. Si c'est le cas, vous pouvez toujours laissez une review.****  
**

**Et je vous dis à la prochaine! :3**


	3. C comme - Romeo x Wendy

**Hey! :3**

**Déjà le troisième OS, hein... J'ai même pas vu l'temps passer, faut dire que j'passe d'excellent moment en ce moment! (Tout l'monde s'en fout, je sais!)**

**Sinon, à nouveau, c'est un het' et l'univers de Fairy Tail est encore la propriété d'Hiro Mashima... Bah, j'suis bien obligé de répéter ça à cha****q****ue fois...**

**Bref, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**C comme...**

* * *

Wendy observa l'ombre s'agiter devant elle avant de finalement s'éloigner. Caché ainsi, sous cette étagère où elle avait réussi à se faufiler -Merci à sa petite taille!, elle pouvait très bien observer ce qui passait autour du meuble sans que personne ne la voit. Ce qui l'arrangeait bien, elle ne savait depuis combien de temps la partie avait commencé et qu'elle était là en dessous, mais ça devait bien faire un petit moment.

C'était vraiment amusant. Un peu comme si elle était invisible, personne ne pouvait la voir, et surtout pas lui. Ça devait être ce qui l'amusait certainement le plus dans cette situation. Il avait beau faire des allers-retours juste devant elle, il était incapable de voir qu'elle était juste à ses pieds.

La jeune chasseuse de dragon ne pût s'empêcher de rire légèrement, mais elle couvrit immédiatement sa bouche quand elle entendit des bruits de pas de course se diriger vers elle. Trop tard elle avait été déjà été repérée! Elle ne fit cependant encore aucun bruit. Qui sait? Peut-être que finalement il repartirait quand même. Son idée fut inutile car déjà le visage de Roméo apparaissait juste devant le sien.

"**Trouvé!**"

Wendy sortit rapidement de sa cachette en rigolant. Elle allait déjà s'apprêter à compter à son tour pour continuer la partie quand elle entendit le garçon tousser pour attirer son attention.

"**Et... ma récompense?**"

Roméo avait les joues rouges alors qu'il essayait désespérément de le cacher de sa main. La petite mage pencha la tête sur le côté, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre. Il prit alors son courage à deux mains, tout en sentant son visage s'enflammer.

"**Le bisou?**"

Elle lui sourit largement.

"**Mais la partie n'est pas encore terminée.**"

"**Ah,oui! Bien sûr! Je vais me cacher tout de suite!**"

Roméo s'éloignait déjà en courant alors que Wendy posait sa tête contre un mur tout en commençant à compter. Un sourire ornait ses lèvres. Il était vraiment gentil, il avait même bien voulu accepter de jouer avec elle. Et, à ce jeu, elle pouvait toujours le faire tourner en bourrique. Vraiment amusant! Décidément, elle adorait cache-cache... Et Roméo aussi, mais ça...

* * *

**...Cache-cache**

* * *

**Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous aura plu... De nouveau, vous pouvez laisser une review si c'est le cas ou si c'est pas l'cas aussi d'ailleurs...**

**Bon, en tout cas je vous remercie d'avoir lu et vous dis au prochain OS!**

**Bye!:3**


	4. D comme - Natsu x Gajeel

**Hey! :3**

**Et on arrive au D, déjà... Enfin déjà, ça fait genre 4 OS pour le recueil mais bon... Ce sont MES 4 OS que j'ai fais moi-même alors j'en suis fière! :3**

**Enfin bref... Bla Bla Fairy Tail Bla Bla Hiro Mashima... Vous connaissez la chanson... Et cette fois-ci c'est un yaoi!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**D comme...**

* * *

Gajeel, bras croisé sur son torse, regardait de haut en bas Natsu qui décidément n'avait pas décidé de lâcher l'affaire. Celui-ci n'avait pas baisser le regard, aussi obstiné qu'il pouvait l'être. Se fixant depuis bien quelques minutes maintenant, le dragon d'acier prit la parole avec un reniflement ennuyé.

"**Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était non.**"

"**Mais...!"**

"**Ça sert à rien, j'changerai pas d'avis!**"

Natsu baissa le regard, vexé, alors que Gajeel se détournait. Il était certainement aussi obstiné que lui et en plus de ça maintenant il faisait la gueule. Et tout ça parce que "môssieur" ne voulait pas échanger les positions. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était plus grand ou plus musclé que Gajeel devait forcément être celui au-dessus. Lui aussi était un Dragon Slayer, lui aussi avait une dominance à assouvir! Mais non, il n'en avait rien à faire! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être égoïste quand il voulait!

Natsu gonfla les joues, il voulait lui montrer qu'il pouvait parfaitement avoir ce rôle lui aussi. Mais Gajeel ne semblait rien voir, pour lui tout était correct comme ça et rien ne devait changer. Donc, il allait lui prouver, là maintenant, tout de suite que lui aussi était un dominant.

Il s'élança donc vers son compagnon, encore retourné, et fit la première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit. La claque retentit dans la salle alors que le dragon d'acier se figeait et celui de feu croisé les bras, le regard fier.

Gajeel reprit lentement conscience sur la situation. Natsu venait de lui mettre une tape sur le...? Il se retourna, les joues en feu, pour lui demander des explications, mais seul un balbutiement incompréhensible réussi à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

Natsu le regarda de haut, très fier de son idée. Enfin... Euh... Finalement, ça aurait été une meilleure idée de le faire autre part qu'au plein milieu de la guilde.

* * *

**Dominance**

* * *

**Et voilàààà!**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié, parce que moi j'ai apprécié l'écrire. Faut dire que ce couple est pas énormément représenté (c'est un peu le but...)... et surtout pas dans ce sens là! (ça aussi, c'est l'but...)**

**Bref... Vous pouvez toujours laisser une review pour dire ce que vous avez pensé, ça me fera toujours plaisir! :3**

**En tout cas, à la prochaine! :3**


	5. E comme - Hibiki x Loki

**Hey! :3**

**Et voilà, un yaoi de nouveau... Mais comment dire? J'adore ça! Enfin bon, à pars ça et l'het', j'avais failli oublier le Yuri, tiens... Bon, c'est conçu pour un OS à venir, j'ai déjà le couple, y m'faut juste le thème... Et ça, c'est encore à trouver... **

**Enfin bref... j'vous souhaite une bonne lecture :3**

* * *

**E comme...**

* * *

Loki se tenait droit comme un piquet sur sa chaise. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une soirée passée avec Hibiki aurait été si tendue. Et dire qu'à la base, il voulait juste s'excuser pour ce qui s'était passé à l'époque avec Karen, mais finalement il n'avait toujours pas réussi à dire que ce soit et voilà que maintenant il se retrouvait avec cette ambiance oppressante.

Il hésita à jeter un coup d'œil vers son compagnon, Hibiki tout comme lui restait droit à fixer le bar juste devant lui, son regard exprimait parfaitement le malaise à rester ici, dans cette situation plutôt pesante. Sans dire un mot, il leva son verre pour boire une gorgée, il ne semblait vraiment pas vouloir lui parler.

Le lion regarda un instant ses pieds... Il devait le faire, lui dire qu'il était désolé pour tout ce qui s'était passé. En réalité, il espérait au moins se faire pardonner, que l'autre mage lui fasse comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucun risque à dire ces mots-là. Il l'espérait vraiment... Si seulement il y avait une once d'espoir à ce que tout se passe bien.

**"Je suis vraiment désolé pour Karen!"**

Il se rendit compte que ses paroles avaient dépassé ses pensées quand il vu le blond le regarder avec de grands yeux. Il y eut un silence. Et Loki écarquilla les yeux à son tour, Hibiki... lui souriait?

"**Tu veux parler de ça vraiment? Tu sais, ce n'est vraiment plus la peine maintenant**"

"**Mais, c'est moi qui l'ai tué et...!**" s'écria l'esprit en se levant de sa chaise.

Le blond l'arrêta en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, le lion -même s'il trouvait ça complètement cliché- ne dit plus rien.

"**Je pense que ce n'est vraiment plus la peine de s'inquiéter pour ça maintenant. Finalement, tu dois être quelqu'un de bien pour encore penser à ça. À mon avis, tu devrais t'inquiéter pour quelque chose d'autres, mon chaton**."

Loki écouta son discours jusqu'au bout sans souffler mot, il rougit même discrètement quand l'autre mage lui fit un clin d'œil. Ah non, il n'allait plus s'inquiéter pour cette histoire passée, c'était certain. Mais maintenant, il espérait vraiment que ce que venait de raconter Hibiki n'était pas qu'une simple blague.

* * *

**Espérer**

* * *

**Et voilà! J'espère vous avez apprécié parce que j'ai l'étrange impression de l'avoir raté... Le couple m'avais semblé être bien mais je sais pas... J'ai l'impression d'avoir fais n'importe quoi...**

**Enfin bon, vous pourrez toujours me donner vos avis dans les review :3**

**Enfin, bon, encore merci d'avoir lu et à ceux qui suivent et à la prochaine :3**


	6. F comme - Gildarts x Laki

**Hey! :3**

**Je vous présente cette fois-ci, avec un peu de retard, la lettre F, qui sera un Het'! Yay! **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**F comme...**

* * *

Gildarts s'avança d'un pas assuré vers la mage de création du bois aux cheveux violets, autrement dit, Laki. Ah, Laki... Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait le plus attiré chez elle. Peut-être son caractère farouche envers lui et son côté à se faire oublier de l'histoire? Peut-être... Ou tout simplement parce qu'elle était quand même bien roulée pour un personnage secondaire! Oui, Gildarts étant Gildarts, il ne changera sûrement jamais... Mais, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait se comporter en homme de la pire espèce en sa compagnie. Ah non! Tiens, il lui avait même apporté un cadeau et...

**"Tu es venu pour que je résous tes problèmes?"**

Cette phrase extirpa le mage de ses pensées. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était devant Laki depuis un petit moment maintenant. Celle-ci le regardait attendant toujours une réponse de sa part, comme si sa question n'avait pas été étrange non plus, d'ailleurs... Bon autant se lancer maintenant. De toute façon, c'était ce qu'il comptait faire...

**"Il serait bien possible que tu puisses résoudre mes problèmes de cœur!"**

La jeune femme pencha la tête sur le côté.

**"Pardon?"**

Un silence se posa entre eux. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il voulait lui dire quand il faisait des phrases étranges alors qu'elle en faisant à longueur de journée. Voilà, elle avait réussi à le perturber, il ne manquait plus que ça. Il pensait pourtant qu'il réussirait à marquer le coup comme ça mais... Gildarts n'avait vraiment pas pensé qu'elle ne déchiffre pas ça enfin...

**"Est-ce que tout va bien?"**

Le roux soupira. Autant essayé de rattraper la chose maintenant. Il lui tendit alors ce qu'il avait entre les mains. Et, bien qu'il pensait qu'il avait réussi à tout foutre en l'air, il se surprit à réussir à la surprendre justement.

**"Oh" **s'exclama Laki **"Tu as récupéré des plantes colorées dont je ne me satisfais jamais!" **

Gildarts ne dit rien alors que la plus jeune mage prenait le cadeau pour le poser contre son cœur avec enthousiasme avant de lui offrir un large sourire et de se détourner pour chercher un endroit où déposer son "trésor". Il réfléchit un instant; sa phrase ne voulait vraiment rien dire, ou alors, elle était trop bizarre pour être comprise. Mais, s'il avait su qu'elle réagirait comme ça, il lui aurait offert des fleurs bien plus tôt.

* * *

**Fleur**

* * *

**Re-Hey! :3**

**Comme d'hab', j'espère que ça vous a plu!**

**Bon, j'ai fais de mon mieux pour que le langage de Laki soit le plus proche du sien... Autrement dis, "bizarre"... Enfin, j'espère avoir réussi...**

**Et bon, je ne comprends décidément pas... Vous ne vous rappelez donc pas de ces-deux là pendant l'arc de la clé du ciel étoilé? Moi? Tout de suite shippé! :3**

**Enfin bref, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review si le coeur vous en dis, ça me fait toujours super plaisir :3**

**Et, je vous dis à la prochaine!:3**


	7. G comme - Jackal x Lamy

**Hey! :3**

**Oui, je reviens d'une très longue pause de... un certain nombre de mois... Mais, j'étais malade, une maladie qui m'a empêché de fire quoi que ce soit pendant tout ce temps, la flemme. Enfin, bon, en tout cas, voilà le nouveau chapitre!**

**Bonne lecture! :3**

* * *

**G comme...**

* * *

Tout était calme dans la guilde de Tartaros en ce jour paisible. Tout? Non, on pouvait entendre dans un coin deux mages s'activaient.

**"Ne va pas aussi vite!" **s'exclama Lamy

**"Quoi? J'vais pas m'arrêter maintenant!" **répliqua Jackal sans pour autant ralentir

**"Mais tu fais n'importe quoi là!" **tenta-t-elle à nouveau en voulant essayer de l'arrêter cette fois-ci.

**"En allant plus vite, c'est pas meilleur?" **demanda le démon-félin en accélérant ses mouvements.

**"C'est pas ça le problème!" **hurla-t-elle finalement d'irritation.

**"Mais quoi!?" **

**"Tu vas en mettre partout!" **

**"Quoi!?" **Et il s'arrêta enfin**"Tu crois que je sais pas faire ça proprement?"**

**"Bah oui" **Lamy gonfla alors les joues alors qu'elle continuait ses explications **"La dernière fois, t'en avais mis partout sur mes vêtements!"**

**"Et alors? À la fin, t'avais quand même aimé, nan?" **

**"Eh bien... euh... oui... Bien sûr" **rougit-elle

**"Tu vois..." **Et le blond sourit sarcastiquement **"Et je suis sûr que tu adores quand je bouge comme ça."**

Il y eut un court silence avant que Lamy n'agisse comme elle l'avait toujours été. Autrement dis, à sa façon...

**"Oh ouai! J'adore ça! Vas-y, fais bouger tes muscles comme ça! Plus vite!"**

**"Ouai, comme ça?"**

Et, s'ensuivit d'un remue-ménage bien fort permettant aux autres démons de tout entendre. Et, l'un d'entre eux, Kyoka soupira en se tenant les tempes. Ces deux-là arriveront-ils un jour à préparer un gâteau sans faire autant de bruit?

* * *

**Gâteau**

* * *

** Et voilà c'est fini! Et là maintenant quand je me relis, je me demande encore ce qui m'a passé par la tête quand j'ai écrit ça... Mais j'ai trouvé ça drôle quand même, c'est l'important :3**

**Et j'espère que vous avez appréciez aussi, si c'est le cas laissez une review, et si c'est pas le cas aussi... Enfin comme vous voulez :3**

**Bye!**


	8. H comme - Minerva x Erza

**Hey!**

**Les retards, c'est tellement cool, mangez-en! Et rajoutez une pincée de flemme. Et dire que j'ai seulement 200, 300 mots à écrire à chaque fois... Je suis irrécupérable! :3**

**Mais, en tout cas, l'OS 8 est bien arrivé, et cette fois-ci c'est un Yuri.**

**Bonne lecture :3**

* * *

**H comme...**

* * *

Quelle saleté! Ce n'était pas croyable d'être aussi détestable! Elle aurait dû l'étouffer bien avant!

Elle la détestait tellement maintenant, que Minerva se retrouvait à faire les milles pas dans l'antre de Tartaros pour trouver un moyen de réduire ce maudit mage aux cheveux écarlates.

Ces beaux et longs cheveux rouges... Parce qu'elle arrivait à être belle en plus de ça! Avec sa taille fine, ses courbes divines et sa poitrine opulente, elle ressemblait à un vrai modèle. Et puis son visage n'avait rien à envier à son corps; un visage dur pendant les combats, mais gardant ses traits fins, des yeux étincelants ou encore des lèvres pulpeuses. Lèvres pulpeuses qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à frôler d'ailleurs.

Ouai, c'était bien agaçant à regarder.

Et puis, elle était belle... et forte!

Se mouvant rapidement comme une ombre mais frappant comme n'importe quelle bête féroce. Elle aurait pu être invincible si elle avait été plus forte, heureusement que ce n'était pas le cas. Ce n'était pas le cas, enfin, pas totalement, elle avait bien un moral d'acier, rien ne pourrait lui changer ses idéologies. Vraiment exceptionelle.

Et vraiment agaçant! Foutu Erza!

Et Minerva continua de marcher en espérant trouver un moyen de la pendre quelque part.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait la détester!

Kyoka, dans un coin, se prit la tête dans les mains. Ses camarades de guildes étaient-ils tous stupides? Comment pouvait-on confondre de l'amour avec de la haine?

* * *

**Haine**

* * *

**Re!**

**C'était cool? :3**

**J'avais vraiment pas d'idée au départ et pourtant j'étais sûr du couple... Mais Arghhh! J'ai trouvé un truc quand même!**

**Et du coup, j'espère que ça vous à plu! Bye :3**


	9. I comme - Angel x Gemini

**Bon, c'est décidé je ne me laisse plus de limite, autant sortir les chapitres au feeling!**

**Oups! Je voulais dire: Bonjour! Vous avez vu le 9ème OS est arrivé!**

**Et sinon vous avez remarqué le résumé du recueil a changé pask fucking YOLO, oui je sais, on s'en fout ^^**

**Enfin, bref, en tout cas, cette fois-ci il s'agit d'un Het', et je vous laisse découvrir l'OS**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**I comme... **

* * *

**"Tu sais, tu es la plus belle"**

Angel se tourna une copie identique d'elle, et lui adressa un sourire avant de répondre.

**"Merci beaucoup Gemini"**

Elle reprit son activité comme si de rien n'était, sans y accorder plus d'importance. Ça faisait un petit moment que l'esprit agissait comme ça, il lui faisait des compliments, lui offrait des cadeaux de temps à autre, et ça en prenant à chaque fois son apparence. Était-il tomber amoureux? C'était bien possible, mais ça restait beaucoup plus tendre, plus naïf, plus mignon. C'était un amour d'enfant autrement dit, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas, en réalité, elle était très flattée par toute cette attention.

**"Regarde! J'ai trouvé une fleur pour toi. Mais tu reste plus belle!"**

À nouveau elle remercia Gemini sans lui donner plus d'attention. C'était bien contradictoire à ce qu'elle pensait, mais elle voulait se sentir désiré. Oui, même par un enfant.

**"Et dis? Tu te marieras avec moi?"**

**"Oui"**

Les mots avaient franchi les lèvres de Sorano avant même qu'elle ne sache réellement la réponse à cette question. Réponse claire puisque normalement elle aurait voulu dire non. Mais elle ne reformula pas sa phrase alors que son clone se jetait dans ses bras bien trop heureux d'avoir entendu cela. Doucement, elle le serra un peu plus contre elle. C'était un peu ridicule, non? Amoureuse d'un esprit gamin... Mais au final, cette petite idylle lui plaisait bien.

* * *

**Idylle**

* * *

**Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu! Parce que j'ai bien eu du mal avec lui, au départ, ça devait être l'OS suivant qui devait être le I mais en cours d'écriture je me suis rendu compte qu'il correspondait mieux au J. Enfin, bref, j'ai dû trouver une idée rapidement quoi ^^**

**Sinon, vous pouvez laisser un commentaire pour dire ce que vous avez pensé de tout ça, ça fait toujours plaisir!**

**Ah, au fait, j'ai écris cet Os en écoutant l'opening de "Sankarea", bon, c'est pas que je fais de la pub, mais c'est vraiment sympatoche pour ceux qui aiment les histoires d'amour tendre et drôle et les zombies (lol)!**

**Mais, trêve de bavardage! Je vous dis merci et à la prochaine :3**


	10. J comme - Scorpio x Aquarius

**Le 10ème chapitre est de sorti! Yay!**

**Vu que je m'y suis remis un peu, j'ai de nouveau de l'avance c'est cool, mais jusqu'à quand?**

**Enfin peu importe, cette fois-ci il s'agit d'un het'**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**J comme...**

* * *

Aquarius caché derrière un pilier, pressa encore un peu plus ses poings contre les pierres face à la vision qu'elle avait devant elle. Scorpio, sale insecte! Il était en train de flirter avec une autre qu'elle! En plus de ça, avec un vulgaire esprit céleste de seconde classe, elle ne connaissait même pas son nom et elle s'en fichait bien en réalité. De toute façon, la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser maintenant était de retrouver le corps de cette chaudasse à terre et ensanglanté!

Et s'en fut trop quand elle vit SON scorpion rendre un sourire à la... la... Le pilier éclata sous la pression de ses paumes. Prise de colère, la sirène s'élança vers le traître et sa catin, avant d'envoyer une vague dévastatrice les visant.

Scorpio évita agilement l'attaque alors que le second esprit se la prit de plein fouet et disparut avec la vague au loin. Encore furieuse, bien que sa "rivale" fût éliminée, elle lança son amphore vers le vil séducteur qui à nouveau esquiva. Désormais impatiente, Aquarius se jeta sur lui, se mettant à califourchon sur son homme désormais à terre pour lui parler -ou plutôt hurler- bien en face.

**"Pourquoi faut-il que tu me trompes?" **s'écria la bleue en soulevant le poing de colère.

L'esprit du scorpion ouvrit de grands yeux. Il se passait quoi là exactement? Avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, il dut arrêter le poing de la sirène furieuse. Ah non, pas question qu'il ait à subir le mécontentement de sa douce sans explication!

**"De quoi tu parles? On comprend pas ce que tu veux"**

**"Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle!"**

Aquarius tentait tant bien que mal de sortir son poing de l'emprise de celui de Scorpio pour pouvoir enfin lui en mettre une et ainsi lui remettre les idées en place! Mais son adversaire refusait de se laisser abattre, hors de question qu'il cède et se fasse frapper pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait! Le duel dura encore dans le silence le plus intense, les regards s'envoyaient des éclairs. Aucun des deux ne voulait céder.

**"Tu n'as aucune raison d'être en colère contre nous! Pourquoi tu fais ça?"** L'homme aux cheveux bicolores prit la parole essayant tirer quelque chose de cet élan de colère sans pour autant lâcher sa copine.

**"Pourquoi, toi, tu fais ça?" **

**"On n'a rien fais!"**

**"Pourquoi tu restes avec toute ces filles alors? Je ne veux pas qu'elles t'approchent! Tu es à moi!" **

Ça y est, c'était sorti! Aquarius, surprise et embarrassé de s'être révélée aussi facilement, se sentit faiblir après avoir prononcé ces mots, ce qui permit à Scorpio de reprendre l'avantage et de la faire basculer en arrière et de se retrouver au dessus d'elle en position de dominance (ce qui gonfla son ego, il savait bien qu'il était plus faible que la sirène). Il comprenait maintenant, tout ça pour si peu, quel esprit jaloux.

**"Je m'en fiche des autres..."**

Elle sursauta en entendant sa façon de parler, il ne parlait à la première personne vraiment que rarement, on pouvait compter les fois où il l'avait faits sur les doigts de la main. Puis se laissa faire quand le scorpion la prit dans ses bras avant de murmurer:

**"Il n'y a que toi que j'aime."**

En entendant ses paroles, Aquarius passa de sa peau blanche à une teinte rouge écrevisse alors que ses yeux lassaient perler quelques larmes. Ce n'était pas possible! Elle était en train de ressembler à Lucy! Elle se ressaisit et leva la tête vers un Scorpio souriant. Elle ne pût résister à l'idée de lui offrir un baiser.

Plus loin, un esprit trempé jusqu'aux os se releva le fameux **"Yeah! We are!"** d'un certain esprit. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait le rendre aussi heureux alors qu'on l'avait attaqué? Au pire, elle s'en fichait un peu maintenant, elle n'avait plus trop envie d'entendre parler de cet esprit. Oui, plus jamais elle ne proposera aux autres de goûter à sa cuisine.

* * *

**Jalousie**

* * *

**C'est un OS un peu plus long que les autres, je savais pas vraiment comment raccourcir tout ça et au pire c'est pas grave, vu que c'est pas si long que ça en fin de compte ^^**

**Et donc, ça aurait dû être le I normalement, mais ça convient bien mieux au J en réalité.**

**En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu, vous pouvez toujours me le dire dans les commentaires!**

**A la prochaine :3**


	11. K comme - Jellal x Ultear

**Hey! :3**

**Y a un nouveau chapitre qui est sorti! Supeeeeeeeer! Cette fois ci, il s'agit d'un het'**

**Alors, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**K comme**

* * *

**"Dis... Tu veux un kumquat ?"**

Peut être que Jellal aurai du refuser quand il en avait encore la possibilité, mais ce fut bien trop tard lorsqu'il accepta d'un signe de tête. Jamais il n'aurait pu savoir qu'Ultear allait le nourrir de ce petit agrume pendant tout ce temps. Combien de temps déjà ? Il ne savait même plus, il en avait perdu la notion du temps. Oui le grand Jellal avait perdu la notion du temps à cause d'un petit fruit.

Et aujourd'hui, il ne put pas échapper à la règle non plus. Ultear arriva, un grand plateau à la main, vers la table où son hôte-bien obligé de rester là- l'attendait pour le petit déjeuner. Il voyait d'ici ce qu'elle lui apportait, il le savait, le sentait dans ses tripes... Parce qu'il ne mangeait que ça ! Jus de kumquat, yaourt au kumquat, confiture de kumquat et kumquat fraîchement cueilli.

Il aurait pu s'enfuir avant que le désastre n'arrive mais il n'en fit rien. Était-il stupide ? Non, il ne pouvait juste pas laisser une Ultear aussi heureuse de lui apporter tous ces plats. Mais, une fois, le fruit maléfique posé sur la table, il pensa beaucoup moins à son compagnon et tenta de disparaître en courant. Ce fut en vain puisqu'elle l'attrapa aussitôt.

**"Allons, ne pars pas maintenant. Le repas va refroidir. "**

Le sourire effrayant de la jeune femme ne le convainc pas pour autant, mais il était pourtant désormais à table comme enchaîné à la table.

**" Ultear, je ne peux vraiment plus, je n'arrive plus à manger ça"**

**"Mais voyons, tu ne vas quand même pas offenser mes talents de cuisinière ? "**

Jellal s'en fichait un peu d'offenser sur quoi que ce soit désormais, juste le fait de sentir ce repas lui obtenait des haut-le-cœur. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire, il était figé sur cette table, son corps attendant tristement la souffrance à subir, alors que son esprit lui hurlait de s'éloigner de cette immondice. Il aurait pu tourner de l'œil juste en voyant Ultear approcher le kumquat de son visage.

**"Allez, fais 'ah' "**

Son corps obéit et il sentit le goût acide-amer envahir sa bouche. Il aurait pu en avoir les larmes aux yeux alors qu'il continuait de mastiquer difficilement la chose, il se retint par fierté, mais il savait que peu de chose maintenant pourrait le terrasser. Son calvaire s'arrêta enfin quand il avala le fruit. Liberté !

**"C'est bien maintenant il faut finir le reste "**

Plus tard, après des minutes de forçage à se gaver de ces " petites merveilles ", Jellal se retrouvait à moitié mort sur la table. Ultear s'assit à côté du cadavre de son ami. À nouveau, il savait ce qui allait se passer, la mage du temps allait finir le rituel quotidien.

**"Tu as vu comme je cuisine bien, et je peux faire tellement d'autres plats. Je suis bien mieux qu'Erza , n'est-ce pas?"**

Jellal ne répondit rien se contentant de comater sur son sort. En fait, il savait bien qui il préférait désormais. Mais il préférait se taire, il tenait à sa fierté, et ce n'est pas en le forçant à manger qu'il allait avouer quoi que ce soit. Plutôt mourir ! Enfin... Manger des kumquats.

* * *

**Kumquat**

* * *

**Voili voilou, c'est fini!**

**Le chapitre que j'ai écrit il y a fort longtemps, 3 semaines... Et d'ailleurs, je suis toujours en pause d'écriture parce que j'ai la flemme, heureusement que j'en ai écrit à l'avance! Donc, ça se publie une fois par semaine pendant, je sais pas, 2 chapitres... Ca devrait le faire!**

**En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez kiffé! N'hésitez pas à me le dire si c'est le cas :D**

**A la prochaine!**


	12. L comme - Eve x Shelia

**Hey!**

**Oui, je ne sais pas à respecter ce que je dis... Mais c'est pas grave parce que le nouvel OS est là!**

**Et c'est un het! Et ça commence juste en dessous!**

* * *

**L comme...**

* * *

Alors que les combats défilaient lors des grands jeux magiques, deux jeunes mages, à l'abri des regards, s'étaient retrouvé comme à leur habitude depuis le début des jeux. Appuyé contre un mur Eve laissait Shelia, agenouillé devant lui, lui régler son "petit soucis". Bien qu'il trouvât ça extrêmement gênant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remercier la chasseuse de dieux de l'aider à chaque fois et de garder leur petit secret.

Eve avait toujours eu du mal avec ce problème-là, toujours du mal à pendre la chose en main et faire des mouvements incorrects. Et puis un jour, alors qu'il galérait avec ça, Shelia le découvrit tout à fait par hasard en train de manipuler. D'abord surprise qu'il n'arrive pas à faire une chose aussi simple, elle ne réfléchit pas à deux fois et vint aider le blond en difficulté.

Depuis, c'était devenu comme un rituel, Eve l'appelait et Shelia accourait. Évidemment, c'était peut-être bien embarrassant et quelqu'un aurait très bien pu les surprendre mais ils aimaient bien ce moment, ça leur permettait aussi de rester ensemble.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses se releva enfin alors qu'elle finissait le travail faisant face au mage de Blue Pegasus.

**"Il faudrait bien que tu apprennes un jour à faire tes lacets tout seul un jour"**

Elle lui lança un sourire amusé. Peut-être bien qu'il faudrait... Ou il pouvait faire durer ce moment encore un peu.

* * *

**Lacets**

* * *

***Va se cacher***

**Mais qu'est-ce j'ai fait?! J'ai souiller votre âme si pure! Enfin, quoique... C'est pas si grave :3**

**Et c'est déjà fini, et si vous avez aimé, vous pouvez commenter.**

**A la prochaine! :3**


	13. M comme - Lector x Frosh

**Me souviens plus depuis combien de temps j'ai pas poster... Au pire tant pis!**

**En tout cas, cette fois-ci, c'est un het, enfin je crois puisque je n'ai pas compris si Frosh était un garçon ou une fille... Au pire tant pis (x2)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**M comme...**

* * *

Lector sourit doucement alors qu'il marchait à côté de sa compagne féline, Frosh. Il avait vraiment passé une très bonne journée, heureusement qu'il lui avait proposé ce rendez-vous. Rendez-vous qu'il espérait avoir depuis bien longtemps déjà. Ainsi, ils avaient passé une journée exceptionnelle dans un parc d'attractions, avant de finir la journée en mangeant une glace tous les deux.

Après encore quelques minutes de marche, la petite bête proposa à son ami de s'asseoir sur un muret où il pourrait se reposer un petit peu.

**"C'était vraiment bien aujourd'hui, hein?" **tenta le petit exceed.

**"Ah oui? Tu crois?"**

Il soupira intérieurement, Frosh ne changera-t-elle donc jamais? Pourquoi avait-il craqué sur elle déjà? Peut-être pour son innocence justement... Mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance pour l'instant. Il reprit alors fièrement:

**"Bien évidemment! C'était génial puisque c'est moi qui ai organisé cette sortie!"**

**"Fro pense la même chose!"**

Le silence retomba. Il n'avait pourtant pas de difficulté à parler d'habitude. Lector devait pourtant trouver quelque chose pour vraiment bien finir la journée. Peut-être que...? Il se sentit rougir un peu mais pourquoi pas? Doucement il se rapprocha de sa compagne, qui pencha sa tête sur le côté, interrogative, avant de poser sa patte sur celle de l'autre.

**"Dis..."**

Bon! C'était encore plus embarrassant que ce qu'il avait pensé au début. Mais il fallait qu'il le fasse, il était déjà lancé de toute façon.

**"Je t'aime beaucoup"**

Il sortit cette phrase en un souffle, les épaules tendues à ce qu'il allait se passer. Frosh le fixait surprise par la question avant de se remettre à sourire comme à son habitude.

**"Merci"**

La tension disparut avant de laisser place à la déception du côté de Lector, alors que l'autre exceed continuait de sourire innocemment. Ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse qu'il attendait. Avait-elle au moins compris le sens de sa phrase. Il se rassura en souriant quelque peu qu'au moins c'était une réponse positive.

* * *

**Merci**

* * *

**Et merci à vous d'avoir lu aussi!**

**La suite ne tardera pas... J'ai menti! **

**Elle arrivera quand elle arrivera.**

**A la prochaine :3**


	14. N comme - Macao x Enno

**Bonjour, bonjour! Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais- Pardon... Cette fois-ci, j'ai même pas pris trop de temps à le publier! Yay! Enfin pas plus que d'habitude...**

**Enfn, bref, aujourd'hui c'est un peu spécial, mais voilà un het proposé par mes soins.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**N comme**

* * *

Un cri résonna dans la nuit. Oh non! Pas le genre de cri de souffrance ou d'appel à l'aide. C'était bien pire! Et Macao et Enno, couché côte à côte -qui plus tôt pensait avoir une nuit reposante- savaient déjà ce qui les attendait. Un bébé râlant à s'en arracher les cordes vocales était pour eux l'épreuve la plus dure qu'ils eurent à régler. De ce fait, aucun des deux ne s'occupa de ce problème, puisque aucun des deux ne décida de se lever. Enfin, le couple dû se décider à faire quelque chose lorsque les hurlements se firent plus fort. Comme si c'était possible!

**"C'est à ton tour..." **marmonna Enno, ne souhaitant qu'une chose retomber dans les bras de Morphée.

**"J'ai eu une dure mission aujourd'hui..." **répliqua Macao tout aussi mollement, mais bien décidé à ne pas se coltiner tout le travail.

**"J'ai beaucoup dansé à la guilde aujourd'hui"**

Un argument bien moins valable que le précédent, mais bien plus efficace apparemment puisque le jeune homme (oui, à l'époque il était jeune) se leva lentement de son lit pour rejoindre le berceau de son fils. Si madame avait dansé alors, oui, bien sûr, il pouvait se charger du travail ingrat. Enfin, c'était ça, ou se disputer en pleine nuit avec fonds de pleurs de bébé.

**"Alors Roméo? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"**

Faute de réponse, celui-ci se contenta de hurler encore plus fort, désespérant par la même occasion le papa déjà bien désespéré, justement! Le petit monstre battait des pieds et des mains comme s'il voulait frapper quelque chose d'invisible au-dessus de lui, alors que ces sanglots ne voulaient cesser. En bref, tout cela n'aidait pas beaucoup Macao. Celui-ci observait impassiblement le bébé s'agiter, avant de prendre la tétine qui traînait là au fond du berceau pour la fourrer dans la bouche du dis-bébé, ce qui lui semblait être une bonne idée. Roméo recrachait immédiatement l'objet, et son père l'aurait eu dans la figure qu'il aurait ressenti la même chose, une défaite face à son fils!

Une autre tentative. Il prit cette fois-ci son adversaire dans ses bras, espérant que son aura paternelle ait un quelquonque effet. Sans résultat. Ne voulant pas s'abaisser à une défaite, encore, il prit la première peluche qu'il trouvât dans le lit de l'enfant, un petit mouton en l'occurrence, pour l'agiter devant sa tête pensant pouvoir l'hypnotiser peut-être? Sans résultat encore une fois, le petit repoussa l'animal loin de lui en un grognement. S'ensuivit d'une nouvelle séance de pleurs.

Admettant la victoire de Roméo, Macao reposa l'enfant dans son berceau, qui ne voulait décidément pas se taire, et se recoucha humilié à côté de sa compagne. Autant ne pas faire durer le supplice. Ça, c'est ce qu'il pensait, mais une fois bien installé, et bien décidé à ignorer le vacarme à côté de lui, une force le poussa hors de sa couchette. Et par une force, il voulait bien évidemment dire sa femme qui, elle, ne voulait pas subir cette cacophonie. On voulait le tuer en l'empêchant de dormir, ces deux-là étaient bien sûr associés.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait de la traîtresse celle-ci se leva en ayant la volonté d'aider son mari cette fois-ci. Après tout son sommeil passait avant tout! Déjà qu'il leur cassait les oreilles la journée, il n'allait pas aussi faire de même la nuit.

**"Peut-être qu'il a faim?"**

Sans attendre face à cette brillante hypothèse, Enno s'élança vers la cuisine à la recherche du biberon sacré qu'il leur permettrait enfin de dormir alors que Macao était encore au sol n'ayant même plus la force de se relever pour affronter ces deux énergumènes. La danseuse revint avec le fameux biberon qui calmerait les cris de son fils, du moins c'est que qu'elle espérait, et comme le mage des flammes tout à l'heure, elle fourra l'objet dans la bouche du petit. Miracle! Cela avait l'air de marcher puisque Roméo avait fini sa crise et buvait, et surtout! il ne faisait plus de bruit -forcément avec un biberon au fond du gosier. Enno en eut les yeux brillants de joie, mais ces derniers brillèrent moins, quand après son repas, le nourrisson se contenta de vomir ce qu'il avait ingurgité sur les pieds de sa mère.

C'est à ce moment que Macao vient à son secours, lassé d'être allongé par terre, ou du moins, il vint au moins voir ce qu'il se passait. Enno était bien remonté du petit "cadeau" que lui avait "offert" son fils, mais elle tenta de garder du mieux qu'elle pouvait son calme, après tout ce n'était qu'un enfant. Un enfant qui reprit sa crise où elle en était!

**"Chante-lui une berceuse, ça devrait le calmer"** tenta Macao

**"Je suis une danseuse, pas une chanteuse, moi!"**

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, blasé. Il allait vraiment devoir chanter lui-même? Enno ayant remarqué le regard "pas du tout motivé" finit par accepter l'idée de son mari avant d'entamer une chansonnette. La jeune femme avait beau le nier, elle dansait très bien (bon ça elle ne le niait pas), mais elle chantait tout aussi bien, peut-être mieux encore. N'importe qui aurait été envoûté par cette douce voix, ces paroles auraient bu calmer, apaiser n'importe quelle personne. N'importe quelle personne, sauf Roméo!

Las de leurs efforts sans résultat, ils posèrent l'enfant sur le lit pour se reposer quelque peu. Et alors que tout semblait perdu, l'inimaginable se produit! Roméo s'endormit au bout de quinze seconde dans les couvertures de ses parents. Apparemment, la seule chose qu'il voulait été de passer la nuit auprès d'eux.

Enno et Macao soupirèrent de soulagement. C'était tellement dur d'élever un nourrisson comme Roméo... Si dur, mais tellement merveilleux à la fois.

* * *

**Nourrisson**

* * *

**Alors? Alors?**

**Bon en fait, c'était spécial dans le sens où je ne developpais pas la relation Macao/Enno, mais plutôt le fait de vivre avec bébé Roméo. Et oui! Enno (vous savez, elle apparait dans un OAV et encore dans un épisode autour de Macao et Wakabe) est la mère de Roméo, en tout cas dans mon coeur elle l'est!**

**Bref! En tout cas, c'est fini, la suite arrivera quand elle arrivera! (faudra être patient)**

**Ah Ciao!**


	15. O comme - Juvia x Meredy

**Hi chers lecteurs**

**Celui-ci je viens juste de le terminer, et je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de le publier immédiatement de toute manière le rythme de publication de cette fic est bien trop instable, alors ça ne changera pas grand chose!**

**Pour cette fois, c'est du yuri super soft, de l'amitié en gros, voyez le comme vous voulez.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**O comme**

* * *

Meredy se prélassait, ses jambes sortant d'une minuscule piscine gonflable où elle s'était installé pour fuir la chaleur insupportable de l'été. Étirant son bras vers la table basse à côté d'elle pour récupérer le cocktail fraîchement préparé qui n'attendait que d'être dégusté. Ah! Vraiment, c'était le paradis sur terre. Il suffisait de peu pour se détendre. Enfin, la mage aux cheveux roses parlait un peu vite, puisqu'une vague d'eau glacée venue de nul s'abattit sur elle.

**"Juvia a besoin de l'océan !"**

Meredy glacé jusqu'aux os, regarda Juvia de manière blasé. Celle-ci semblait complètement révulsée par l'idée de se baigner dans une piscine aussi petite, alors qu'elle disait elle-même que se baigner, dans quelque endroit que ce soit, ne lui était d'aucune utilité.

**"Mais Juvia, ici, c'est presque pareil que l'océan, en plus tranquille"**

Meredy se retint de dire "tranquille jusqu'à ce que tu t'énerves". Mais là n'était pas le problème principal, elle voulait vraiment comprendre pourquoi la femme d'eau ne pouvait supporter cette piscine gonflable.

Mais à la place de répondre quoi que ce soit, Juvia baissa juste la tête. En réalité, elle voulait voir la mer pour Meredy. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses n'était encore qu'une enfant qu'elle se comportait déjà comme une adulte. Elle voulait juste lui faire découvrir les joies de la plage pour qu'elle ait des souvenirs merveilleux d'une enfance qui passa trop vite. Mais ça, elle ne pouvait pas lui expliquer.

Voyant sa tête déçue, Merdey coupa court à toutes ces questions.

**"Très bien, nous irons voir l'océan un de ces quatre"**

Cela eut un meilleur effet que ce qu'elle pensait puisque Juvia se jeta dans ses bras, sourire aux lèvres. La plus jeune soupira, qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour elle?

* * *

**Océan**

* * *

**Voilà, voilà.**

**Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ça vous aura plus! Vous pouvez toujours laisser une review si vous le souhaitez!**

**Ah Ciao!**


	16. P comme - Doranbolt x Lahar

**NA: Bonjour, bonjour!**

**Je suis de retour, et pas pour vous jouez un mauvais tour, mais pour vous présentez un nouvel OS. D****u yaoi, très très très léger cette fois-ci.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**P comme...**

* * *

Depuis son retour de l'île Tenro, Doranbolt s'inquiétait de son image auprès des autres. On le regardait de travers, on ne lui racontait pas tout, on s'arrêtait de rire en sa présence. Et puis surtout, on l'éloignait des enfants. Voilà qu'on le prenait pour un pédophile. Bien sûr, c'était complètement faux... et stupide surtout.

Il avait choisi Wendy pour faire équipe avec lui sur l'île Tenrô, certes, mais ce n'était pas pour cette "raison" qu'il lui avait demandée de l'accompagner. La jeune fille était un Dragon Slayer et là où ils étaient allé, il valait mieux prendre un combattant de taille. Même si c'était pour cette raison que ses camarades avaient des soupçons.

Quand il avait quitté l'île alors que celle-ci allait se faire attaquer par Acnologia, il s'était inquiété pour Wendy. C'était tout à fait normal, ils avaient quand même passé un bout de temps ensemble. Et puis, si ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre il aurait eu la même réaction. Mais non, il a fallu que tout le monde comprenne ça de travers.

Et puis, il y a eu le problème de la clé céleste. Avec Lahar, ils avaient dû partir à la rencontre de la jeune Latja. Et à nouveau, on l'a pris pour un vieux pervers dégoûtant. Même Lahar s'y était mis, lui son meilleur ami. Mais, il n'y pouvait rien s'il devait baisser le regard pour observer la jeune fille et que cela pouvait prêter à confusion.

Donc, il a tout fait pour essayer de reconquérir l'estime de ses compagnons. Il tenta donc d'échapper à tout rapport avec l'enfance. Il fuyait les enfants, ne s'approchait d'aucune école, et les femmes, il les oublia pour un moment en empêchant tout risque de procréation et donc de...Bref.

Et bien que ses tentatives soient étranges ou stupides, il finit par réussir par redevenir quelqu'un de respecter. Il était à nouveau le membre du conseil magique et non pas le pédophile écœurant.

Mais, il fallut qu'un soir, ils s'amusent un peu trop avec ses camarades. Parce que oui, au conseil ils ne sont pas aussi coincés qu'on pourrait le croire. Mais tout ça finit par un concours de sortilèges, et Lahar se retrouva transformé en petit garçon, et...

"Oh mon Dieu! Comme tu es adorable Lahar!"

A Dieu, ça toute nouvelle image d'homme respecté et non pédophile.

* * *

**Pédophile**

* * *

**NA: Est-ce qu vous avez aimez ? Ou pas? Vous pouvez toujours laisser une review pour donner votre avis!**

**Ah Ciao!**


	17. Q comme - Acnologia x God Serena

**De retour avec un nouvel OS !**

**J'ai retrouver la motivation en voyant des review dans ma boite mail après une éternité à ne pas avoir regardé. Et du coup je suis contente. Pour dire la vérité, je l'avais déjà pondu cet OS là, mais il faut quand même de la motivation pour publier un chapitre !**

**Place à un Shonen-Ai !**

* * *

**Q comme**

* * *

Il eut un moment de trouble avant de tomber au sol lamentablement. God Serena sentait son corps meurtri et douloureux écrasé sur les caillasses, se rassurant, qu'au moins, il pouvait encore ressentir quelque chose. Il ressentait la douleur, mais également une honte grandissante. Cette honte d'avoir été battu aussi facilement . Il était fort pourtant, non ? Bien plus fort que tous ces chasseurs de dragons; il possédait tout ses pouvoirs, il devait être invincible.

Il revient bien vite à la réalité lorsque son adversaire enjamba ce qui lui restait de corps.

Il s'agissait d'Acnologia. Un démon bien trop puissant pour qu'il n'espère avoir une faille dans sa défense aussi minime soit-elle. C'était lui qui était invincible, et il ne pût empêche un soubresaut d'horreur traverser son corps en imaginant ce qu'il pourrait faire à n'importe qui.

Son cœur se serra. Il était imbattable, si quelqu'un osait seulement l'attaquer, personne n'avait assez de courage pour lever son bras sur lui sous peine de se le faire arracher. Mais il ne s'agissait pas uniquement de courage, personne n'était assez digne pour simplement espérer l'érafler. Lui avait essayé, et maintenant il se sentait misérable, là agonisant au sol. Comment avait-il pu l'attaquer ? Il se dégoûta de son inconscience et de son arrogance.

Acnologia était intouchable, il était bien plus qu'un homme, et se plaçait au-dessus d'eux. Il était un Dieu. Alors que lui-même portait ce nom, non, il ne convenait pas, il ne lui convenait plus, il revenait de droit à cette imposante créature.

La deuxième jambe eût fini de passer au-dessus de son corps, et un manque se fit sentir au creux de son estomac. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir maintenant, il voulait graver cette grandeur dans son esprit une dernière fois. Et pris d'un désir incontrôlable, faisant abstraction de ce qui était autour de lui ou des conséquences qu'on lui infligerait, il attrapa faiblement la cheville du dragon qui lui jeta un coup d'œilsévère. God Serena lui répondit avec un regard, plus emplie de détresse qu'il ne le pensait. Il sembla que cela eut touché sa pitié puisque Acnologia s'agenouilla pour se défaire de son emprise en retirant sa main délicatement. Pourtant les mots qui suivirent furent froids.

"Ne me touches pas, insecte"

Un quolibet lancé ainsi, il aurait pu être vexé, mais une fierté grandit en lui. Acnologia lui avait parlé et il n'était pas mort. Il se sentait privilégié, bien qu'il sût, alors qu'il le voyait s'en aller, que pour lui, seule sa propre personne comptait.

* * *

**Quolibet**

**Et un coup de foudre express, un ! **

**J'espère que ça vous aura plus, moi j'aime bien ces deux là, et les deux en même temps ça fait des explosions de paillettes ! **

**Vous pouvez laisser une review si ça vous a plu, et suivre le recueil pour découvrir les nouvelles petites histoires o/**

**Ah Ciao !**


	18. R comme - Hughes x Mary Hughes

**Hey !**

**J'ai eu l'illumination, et de la fatigue, j'ai mélangé le tout, et j'ai réussi à écrire quelque chose !**

* * *

**R comme**

* * *

Planté devant la porte depuis maintenant quelques minutes, Hughes restait perdu dans ses pensées. Non, il avait beau passer encore et encore devant elle, la fixer autant qu'il pouvait, se frotter les yeux pour effacer une quelconque hallucination, il ne rêvait pas. Cette porte n'avait jamais existé auparavant. Certes le château d'Edolas était énorme, mais il connaissait les moindres recoins, et cette porte n'avait rien à faire ici.

Piqué de curiosité désormais, il avança lentement le bras vers la poignée, il hésita un moment, et ouvrit finalement cette mystérieuse entité. Rien qu'une pièce vide. Ou plutôt non, une forme était recouverte par un drap au fond de cette salle qui n'était pas bien grande. Pensant bien qu'il n'avait rien à perdre, et ne réfléchissant pas un seul instant que cette salle qui était apparu dans d'étranges circonstances pouvait disparaître de la même manière, il s'approcha de la forme.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ? Il attrapa le draps, respira un grand coup, et tira sur ce dernier pour le faire tomber. C'était un miroir ! Rien d'anormal ! Il écarquilla alors grand les yeux tout autant que le reflet dans la glace. Ce n'était pas son reflet ! Une femme était enfermée à l'intérieur. Pris de panique il secoua le miroir pour tenter de faire sortir cette femme. Frénétiquement, il balança celui-ci de gauche à droite !

Il s'arrêta alors quand il vit que la jeune femme en faisait autant. D'abord surpris et perturbé, il approcha sa main pour se caresser la joue, le reflet en fit de même. Ce n'était que son reflet. Mais sous forme de femme ? Peut-être un reste de magie qui n'avait pas été envoyé à Earthland. Mais quand il voulut toucher le miroir, et que les deux paumes se rejoignirent il sentit comme une chaleur, comme si il tenait la main d'une vraie personne devant lui. Il retira alors sa main pour la rapprocher de son torse de la même manière qu'il l'aurait fait si elle avait été brûlé, un peu apeuré par la tournure que prenait la situation.

Que devait-il faire ? Complètement indécis, il remit rapidement le drap sur le miroir et quitta la salle en vitesse, il rejoignit alors ses appartements à la même allure. Plein de questions en tête. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Peut-être avait-il quitté le miroir un peu trop tôt ? Peu importe désormais, il y retournerait le lendemain.

Et en effet, le lendemain Hughes était à nouveau devant cette porte, mais cette fois-ci sans une once d'hésitation il y entra. Il tira à nouveau sur le drap et... Rien ! Le miroir était là, mais le reflet avait disparu ! Il s'accroupit alors par terre, est-ce que c'était une plaisanterie, on se fichait de lui ? Tête baissée, il se sentait ridicule.

**"Tu m'attendais ?"**

Il releva la tête instinctivement. Son reflet ! Il -ou plutôt elle- était là ! Pour se rassurer il leva le bras pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas, mais celle-ci grogna. Et il tilta, le reflet ne suivait pas ses mouvements et surtout elle parlait !

**"Tu... Tu peux bouger ?"** lui demanda-t-il abasourdi.

**"Je peux parler aussi" **soupira-t-elle **"C'est vrai qu'hier j'étais encore complètement prisonnière du sortilège, mais j'ai pu m'en défaire en quelque sorte."**

Hughes resta sans rien faire pendant un petit instant. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

**"Tu as été ensorcelé ?"**

**"Voilà ce qui se passe quand on se fait attaquer par quelqu'un qui utilise de la magie étrange"**

Magie ? Cela devenait de plus en plus étrange. Il n'y avait pas de magie ici, à moins que...

**"Tu viens d'Earthland ?"**

**"De quoi tu me parles ?" **lui répondit le reflet en mettant les poings sur les hanches un peu perdu.

Elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre où elle se situait mais il n'y avait presque pas le moindre doute qu'elle venait de ce monde parallèle. Mais elle avait beau venir de là-bas, désormais elle était coincé das ce miroir.

**"Comment as-tu fait pour être coincé là-dedans ?"**

Elle leva un sourcil, fit la moue en fléchissant, un doigt sous le menton.

**"Ça s'est passé très vite, j'ai été touché par ce sort dès que j'avais le dos tourné, et je suis bloqué depuis... Je ne sais même pas combien de temps..."**

Hughes fit exactement la même moue que son reflet alors qu'il réfléchissait, cela eut le don de la surprendre.

**"Il faudrait peut-être t'aider à sortir de là"**

**"Peut-être?"**

Il ne tiqua pas à cette réponse, prenant son temps pour trouver une solution. Elle était emprisonnée là-dedans, sans possibilités de sortir, sans accès vers le monde extérieur. Sans accès vers le monde extérieur... Et Hughes eut l'illumination !

N'attendant pas une minute de plus, il appuya sa main sur le miroir ne prenant même pas le temps de répondre au **"qu'est-ce que tu fais" **de la jeune femme. Et comme il s'y attendait, la main commençait à s'enfoncer dans la surface réfléchissante. Comme la veille où il avait pu toucher le reflet.

Petit à petit il réussit à faire rentrer son bras complètement. Il tendit alors sa main vers la jeune femme. Ne sachant que faire, elle finit par prendre cette main, qui la tira vers l'extérieur. Cette partie fut plus compliquée puisque le reflet semblait tiré vers l'arrière alors qu'il tentait de l'emmener vers l'avant. Mais il ne faiblit pas et sa motivation en prit un coup quand il vit un doigt du reflet sortir du miroir. Avec encore des efforts il réussit bientôt à la faire sortir complètement mais difficilement. Elle s'écroula alors quand le dernier pied fût sorti du miroir.

**"Je... Merci..." **Allongé de tout son long sur le sol, elle regardait fébrilement.

Elle était essoufflée, et surtout épuisé par cette épreuve. Mais Hughes pût alors discerner de plus près le visage de cette femme. Elle lui ressemblait en tout point. Identique. Il se sentait bien là, il se sentait plané d'un coup. Son odeur, sa présence avait complètement changé l'aura de la pièce. Il avait l'impression d'être complet, invincible.

**"Quel est ton nom ?"**

**"Mary... Hughes..."**

Dans le fond, il l'avait compris, mais il en frissonna, un sentiment étrange lui traversant tout le corps. Sans une once de gêne il se rapprocha de Mary allongé au sol pour coller leur front et se plonger dans son regard. Il y voyait tout ce qu'elle avait pu vivre, tout ce qu'elle était, comme si elle lui envoyait toutes ces informations rien que par un battement de cils. Et il savait que cela était réciproque.

C'était étrange. Plus il se plongeait dans ses souvenirs, et plus il ressentait un fil les connecter, comme s'il venait de retrouver une partie de lui qui lui avait manqué tout le long de son existence.

Mary respira alors fortement, et le serra vivement dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Il lui semblait être un être cher qu'elle venait de retrouver après des années. Hughes lui rendit paisiblement son étreinte.

Ils étaient le reflet l'un de l'autre. Des âmes sœurs qui d'une manière ou d'une autre devaient se retrouver. Ils n'attendaient plus que de pouvoir se rencontrer, se découvrir, et rester lié par cette ficelle rouge.

* * *

**Reflet**

* * *

**Et quand on a l'illumination, on fait des trucs trop spirituels. C'est dans ce genre de moment que moi-même je me trouve bizarre (Haha). Allez pour un couple bizarre, et un One Shot tout aussi étrange... Clap clap clap clap !**

**Pensez à reviewer pour donne votre avis ou suivre le recueil si ça vous a plu et que vous en voulez plus :3**

**Ah Ciao !**


End file.
